


The Tragedy of Stolen Kisses

by Raptorspring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protective Stiles, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorspring/pseuds/Raptorspring
Summary: Stiles pissed off a Witch, and she cursed Derek to get kissed by everyone but Stiles. He would find it hilarious, really, if Derek didn't look so miserable.





	The Tragedy of Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry about the mistakes!

Witches, Stiles decides, have a weird sense of humor. Borderline cruel, really. He guesses the level depends on the witch, probably, so the more wicked the witch the cruller the sense of humor. The witch he happened to mouth off didn't seem to be very evil, just one hundred per sent done with everybody's shit and Stiles happened to catch her in a very bad day, so he assumed he was going to be the one in the end of her curse.

Derek was just standing beside him, he might have rolled his eyes once or twice at Stile's never-ending string of words, he even warner Stiles to knock it off, so why was he the one cursed?

Or was it a blessing? Being kissed by insanely hot people was a curse?  Or was the curse for Stiles to watch the two people he had crushed over kiss like there was no tomorrow? Because Lydia was trying to steal all the oxygen in Derek's lungs at the moment, and Derek was just kind of… letting her do it.

Allison and Scott shared an identical perplexed look, while Erica, Isaac and Boyd were torn in between stopping them or stopping Jackson from throwing himself at Derek.

"Okay, enough!" Stiles took Lydia by the elbow and she hissed at him, evil cat like hiss that will forever live in Stiles nightmares, he was so not expecting it he let her go. Lydia jumped back on Derek, who caught her but immediately put her back on the ground, and when she locked her lips with Derek's again, he kissed back. 

Something changed in Lydia's demeanor immediately. She pulled back, looking confused, while Derek was not looking at anyone, so tense Stiles thought he might snap at any moment.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles screamed, turning to demand an explanation from the witch but she was gone, "Damn it!"

Lydia, because she was a queen and probably refused to give the witch the satisfaction of seeing her out of control, was offering Derek a tissue to clean her lipstick from his face. Derek accepted it with a quiet thanks, not looking at her in the eye. Neither of them expected for _Jackson_ to get between them but not to make a point or mark his territory or some stupid shit like that. No, Jackson turned and jumped Derek, to kiss him.

There was a collective gasp around them and something in Stiles' brain broke.

"Oh come on!" Stiles protested, gesturing at them with both hands.

Derek pushed Jackson's face away, but the younger wolf made a needy sound and just kept on coming at him. Derek looked equal parts frustrated and confused, it didn't help when Erica joined just to kiss Derek too, making him angry.

He pushed both wolfs away him, growling high and threatening. That only helped for half a second, because after that they were back at him and Derek hesitated, not wanting to hurt his own pack. Erica practically locked her legs around Derek's waist and when he finally kissed back, she looked dazed and unsure of what she was doing when Derek let her fall to the ground and turned around to grab Jackson and kiss the shit out of him, braking whatever magic was there.

"Okay, that's… weird…" Stiles pointed out the obvious, because of course it was weird.

Jackson got up, looking somehow mortified while Erica huffed, "So much for not doing that again."

"Shut up," Derek hissed, his back to them, he was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand for what Stiles could see.

"The witch," Lydia concluded easily, "Must be her spell."

Scott's voice continued with a timid "Allison?"

Stiles turned so fast he got whiplash, because Allison was marching towards Derek with clear intentions and Derek, well, Derek kind of looked scared if Stiles red his expression correctly. He backed off quickly and growled, but that had no effect on Allison, she marched forward and when she was in reaching distance got a handful of Derek's shirt.

"Stop!" Derek hissed, moving to get his face away from her, she ended up kissing his jaw and his eyes flashed red. Derek pushed her off, turning around and quickly putting distance between himself and Allison.

"This is bad," Isaac whined, shaking his head and blinking quickly.

"Please don't tell me you're also getting the uncontrollable urge to kiss Derek?" Stiles begged.

Isaac gave him an unimpressed look, "I want to and I will."

"Crap…"

Scott has helping Allison to get up, and while he was fussing over her something changed because one moment he was glaring at Derek and the next he kind of looking the same way Allison and Isaac, with the absolute determination of kissing Derek ASAP.

Derek didn't seem very thrilled, if turning around and running away from them was any indication.

ooOOOoo

 

"So, cursed to get kissed by hot people, could be worse," Stiles said with a bitter tone, unsure why he was bitter in first place.

Lydia and Jackson shrugged, while Erica rolled her eyes, phone in hand still trying to locate Boyd, who at some point left without a word. Allison, Isaac and Scott were probably chasing Derek and the mere idea of any of them kissing him made Stiles' skin crawl so he refused to picture it.

"He has to kiss back," Jackson pointed out, glaring at the floor, "If he doesn't it… won't stop."

Stiles made a choking sound, then glared at Erica, "What did you mean back there?" he asked, "About not doing it again but you totally did?"

Erica raised a perfect eyebrow at him, "Back when he was first training us, I kissed him, he tossed me and told me to not do it again," she shrugged. "He asked for something unpredictable, I delivered."

"This is different," Lydia pointed out, browsing over the pages of an old book, "I got an urge, then a need, nothing else was important, but kissing him was not enough, until he kissed back."

Jackson grunted in agreement, Stiles thought he might be too embarrassed to say anything, and while he wanted to make fun of Jackson for that, he also was a tiny – or a lot – jealous that the douchebag got to kiss Lydia _and_ Derek.

Unfair, that's what it was.

Anyway, as much as this situation was making Stiles sexually frustrated, they should probably focus in solving it, because random people kissing Derek was not going to end well, Stiles was not sure the alpha had much patience for that.

"We should find the witch," Stiles suggested, "This is crafted magic, she probably put conditions to break the curse besides Derek kissing back."

"He kissing back is just to stop the person in turn," Jackson rolled his eyes, "Is it specific to the pack? Stilinski is not affected."

"Hey, I'm totally pack, asshole!"

"I wasn't saying otherwise, moron," Jackson hissed behind gritted teeth, "Do you want to kiss Derek?"

And oh boy wasn't that a loaded question.

"No!" he said a little too loud and because he was lying Jackson gave him and impressed look, Lydia raised an eyebrow, because she didn't need werewolf hearing to see thought Stiles' bullshit. "Not yet, anyway."

There, that was true. It would be nice to kiss Derek, but not when it was because some witch was making him everybody do it.

Everybody but him, ugh.

"Okay, let's find the others, and Derek, and then let's find the witch so she can break this curse and we all can be as normal as possible again."

oooOOOooo

 

They fund three out of four missing people first.

Scott looked slightly disturbed and guilty, Allison was no longer wearing gloss and Isaac… Isaac kind of looked mortified, for some reason. Stiles pointed this out, making Isaac flush even more with a mixture of embarrassment and whatever else he was feeling.

"It was a good kiss," he mumbled, ashamed. "But… I don't know…"

Scott made a weird sound, Stiles eyed him up and down, "You okay there, buddy?"

"I kissed Derek Hale," he said, looking into the distance, "Oh God…"

Isaac coughed, "You were kind of eating his face or something, you were very aggressive."

Scott squawked, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Allison was awkwardly patting his back, but she was distracted.

Lydia marched towards her and took her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she assured them, "I'm fine."

"Hale didn't hurt you?" Jackson asked because while Allison was amazing and could probably kill them all, she was human and Derek was known to throw people who got too close to his personal bubble.

"No, not at all," Allison blinked, "I think I hurt him."

Oh, she was feeling guilty.

"It was just a kiss, I'm sure he's fine," Stiles waved it off, "You didn't shoot him, right?"

"Of course not," Allison glared, "I just… I hope he's ok."

Lydia sighed, "We should find the witch, do you think she's still around?"

"I remember her scent," Isaac breathed in, "I could find her again."

"Well, we should probably get Derek and Boyd back as well," Stiles pointed out.

Jackson grinned "And since Stilinski is apparently not affected by whatever this is, he should get them."

"What?" Stiles glared at him, "You want Derek to throw me around or something? No, nope, no thank you."

Lydia, as much as a queen as she was, was also ruthless, "You are not affected so you go and get him, we will get the witch and them we will meet at the loft, go."

It was not a request, because of course it wasn't.

oooOOOooo

 

He looked around the city, Allison told him the last time they saw Derek he was heading to the east, because she spoke in cardinal directions that Stiles was just supposed to get apparently, and he did, that was not the problem, it was that the east side of Beacon Hills was a lot of cover, unless he was going for the loft, that happened to be in that general direction.

Uh… he was totally going for the loft, wasn't he?

Honestly, Stiles was not even surprised. If he thought about it, that was Derek's safe space, kind of, not really, but close enough, so it made sense for him to go there. With this in mind, he drove to the loft, traffic was low so he made it fairly quickly.

Stiles was expecting to find a grumpy Derek glaring at everything and anything, including Stiles, as soon as he stepped into the loft. He wasn't expecting to find Boyd pushing Derek against the wall, his clawed hands holding his wrists over his head and kissing him in a display that looking way too similar to the beginning of a porno.

It was over quickly, as Derek seemed to have figured out the kissing-them-back thing to break the attraction. Boyd didn't look happy and Derek, well, Derek just looked tired.

"Sorry," Boyd apologized as he let go of Derek's hands, and Stiles admired their will to not make this awkward.

"It's fine," Derek sighed, resting his head against the wall.

Boyd nodded, "We should will get the witch."

Derek grunted in return but didn't say anything. Boyd, noting Stiles, glared at him and Stiles raised his hands in a peace gesture, "All good, no urge to ravage anyone here, just me being me."

"The others?" Boyd asked.

"Looking for the witch," Stiles informed them, "It's not every day that all your pack sans your lousy human token tries to stick their tongues down your throat, this is surely a crafted curse and not something found in a book."

Boyd narrowed his eyes "Allison is human."

"Eh?" Stiles tilted his head, "I know."

"It's not the human factor," Boyd clarified, "You have not been affected _yet_ or you got something we don't."

Derek looked pained to even think about it and, ouch, was the thought of kissing Stiles painful to him? He should probably be offended, he most likely was already, and the two werewolves could tell by his scent because werewolves knew no boundaries.

Oh… boundaries.

"I'm sorry, we should get this solve, it probably sucks to have people coming at you out of nowhere," He said to Derek, "Shall we?"

Boyd shared a look with Derek, Boyd nodded and told Stiles, "I'll go, you stay here."

With Derek, seem to be implied because Derek didn't move. Once Boyd was out of the loft he just let himself slide down the wall and sat on the floor staring at the windows.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, "Are… are you okay, dude?"

"Don't call me dude."

Stiles wanted to smile at that, but Derek looked pale and was breathing a little faster than usual. Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen, coming back with a glass filled with cold water and offered it to Derek, who took it with a mumbled that might have been a _thank you_

After a moment, Stiles sat on the floor before Derek, leaving enough space between them to respect each other's personal bubbles.  Derek drank the water, leaving the glass at his side once he was done and rested his head against the wall again.

"It's probably over now," Stiles said, "I mean, you kissed everyone already."

Derek looked pained and Stiles winced, that sounded less weird in his head, like a fact. A fact that should be part of the set of failsafe of this curse: in case everyone has been kissed already, the curse stops.

Unless it was not limited to the pack. What if strangers started getting the urge to kiss Derek? And damn, he would have to kiss them back. If Derek's grimaced was anything to go by, he was thinking about this already, and he looked so miserable.

"Hey, it's not that bad? I mean, hot people kissing you—"

"I'm not—" Derek gritted his teeth, "No."

Words, Stiles reminded himself, were not Derek's forte. The tone and interruption indicated that Derek was not agreeing and the situation, was in fact, _that_ bad. But he wasn't _what_? Thrilled? Yeah, Stiles could tell. He wasn't unaffected either, and Allison was concerned he hurt him by what? Kissing him?

"Allison is sorry," he said because she was and Stiles felt it was important for Derek to know that.

"I know," he said, "She told me."

Oh.

"So you talked, you know, afterwards?" Stiles was a little curious, true to be told.

Derek closed his eyes, "She kissed me, I kissed back so she could stop," he swallowed, "And Isaac… and Scott."

Stiles frowned, "You know it's not your fault, right? It's probably mine, I pissed the witch off."

"They didn't want to kiss me," Derek stated, "She made them, that's… not right."

"She also made you kiss them back, that's not right either, nothing about this is okay," Stiles reasoned.

"I knew what I was doing," he told Stiles, "No magic."

"Yeah but—" Stiles sighed, loudly, "It was to break the urge, you had to, Derek."

"Still."

"No," Stiles shook his head, "Knowing what you were doing kind of makes it worse, really, because unless you wanted to kiss all of them—"

"No," Derek interrupted, quickly, "And never like this—I'm not—" He made an exasperated sound, "I'm not like that." 

Stiles gave him a look, "Of course you're not," he agreed, unsure to what exactly, but it was important to Derek, "And as I was saying, because you didn’t want to kiss them and you know what you are doing, there's no way you enjoyed it."   

He didn't respond. Derek just stared at some point on the floor with a blank expression and nodded. 

"I'm sorry Derek," Stiles said, because he felt he had to. 

"It's fine." 

It really wasn't.

oooOOOooo

 

_We caught her, she told us a real kiss breaks the curse._

_Then got away... the bitch._

Stiles read Erica's message over and over, trying to not be too mad about it.

"Of course, she only gave a cryptic clue and then got away, _of course_!"

Derek didn't even look up, he continued staring at the floor as if it was fascinating and the only indication he heard Stiles was when he sighed softly, with the weight of resignation clear in the gesture. Stiles gaped at him.

"Aren't you angry?" Stiles was.

"It's fine," he said, and it was nowhere near as convincing as thought, "I'll just deal with it."

"Derek—"

"It's _fine_ , Stiles."

He got up and walked to the circular staircase, but Stiles caught his wrist before he could climb the steps. He stopped, and Stiles was sure he could easily get himself free if he tried, but there he was, letting Stiles stop him.

"This is not okay, stealing kisses and all that, it sounds romantic but like this is not," because when he thought about it, it was an assault.

Derek closed his eyes, "It's just a kiss." 

"Is it, really?" 

The older man turned slightly to look at Stile, eyebrows frown and probably judging, "I'm not doing this on _purpose_." 

Stiles gaped at him, "That's not what I meant!" he said a little too loud, "I'm not accusing you of jumping people Derek, I'm worried about them jumping _you_!" 

"They can't hurt me." 

"They already did!" 

Derek got very still after that, Stiles was once again worried he might snap like a twig if he moved too fast. Gently, Stiles guided Derek to the edge of the spartan bed and sat down with Derek at his side, Stiles suspected he was going into silent mode, so he had to make his point quickly. 

"I was kind of jealous, you know?" he shrugged, "Lydia and you, kissing, it was hard to watch… but then Jackson, and then Erica… it was _very_ hard to watch, all of them kissing you out of nowhere…" he closed his eyes. 

"Stiles…" 

"I know what's going on… it's kind of stupid, but I think I know now." 

Derek made a low wounded sound, as Stiles continued, "I pissed off a witch and she cursed the person I wanted to kiss to be kissed by everyone but me, and it sucks, but mostly for you… maybe she thought this was funny, and it would hurt me or something, but she ended up hurting you, and that's just not fair." 

He looked at Derek in the eye and smiled, bright and fake, "And I know you don't want to kiss me and that's totally fine, I'm just sorry I got you into this mess with my stupid crush." 

"I didn't say—" 

"Dude, you almost panicked when Boyd said I wasn't affected _yet_ , it's okay, I get it—" 

"Shut _up_ Stiles!" he hissed, "I don't want you to be affected by the curse, because it would be a _Goodman_ fake kiss, and I don't want that, not again, and not from you." 

Stiles winced "Yeah, thought so." 

Derek frowned, then seemed to realize something was off, "No, that's not—I'm not good at this," Frustrated, Derek ran his hands over his hard and tried again, "If I were to kiss you, I want it to be because you want to, not because something made you." 

"Oh." 

Stiles looked at him in some sort of awe, because if he got that right, Derek was not adverse to the idea of kissing him, but to the idea of it being fake. 

Fake, a fake kiss. 

"That's… oh that's evil and sort of hilarious." 

"Pardon me?" the judge-y eyebrows were back. 

Stiles quickly amend, "Not what you said, what you said was perfect and I get it," he clarified, "I mean the curse, you have to get a real kiss to break it and… damn that Witch knew what she was doing, wicked sense of humor indeed." 

He turned, taking Derek's hands on his own and looked at him in the eye. Derek eyed him for a moment, then his eyes got wide, and he tensed again, probably ready to run. 

"No, no, it's okay," Stiles said, "It's just me, promise." 

Derek observed him for another moment, then deflated in relief, "Okay." 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded to himself, "Derek, can I kiss you?" 

At the question, the werewolf blinked, "You want to?" 

"Very much so," he admitted, "But if you don't—"

"I do."

Stiles nodded and before he could get himself into a panic attack he rushed forward and kissed Derek on the lips, a timid peck that made Derek smile against Stiles' lips.

Something pulsed between them, a rush of light flashed between them, and then it was gone. Stiles blinked several times, clearing his eyes from the phantom specs in his vision, it felt as if a camera flash had gone off between them. Derek was blinking too, but he looked calmer, tension gone from his body along with the harness in his eyes.

"I think it worked," Stiles commented, looking around, "I hope it worked."

Derek made a noise Stiles decided to interpret as an agreement. Neither were in a hurry to test their theory but Stiles was pretty sure Derek was curse free, and that was seriously awesome, because Stiles couldn't watch him get kissed by random people and be miserable about it for much longer.

"We should stay here for a little while, just in case."

With something close to a smile, Derek agreed. He moved closer to Stiles and took his face on his hands, "Can I?"

"Just in case?" Stiles smirked.

"Just in case," Derek said, definitely with a smile this time.

A second kiss, and a third, and some more as well, just in case.


End file.
